Danny embarrases Kono
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: one shot of the team playing a game of truths and Danny tried to and succeeds in embarrassing Kono. Just a silly short one, kinda bored. Some prompts for a new story would be great though guys.


Short one shot where Danny embarrasses Kono.

It was Friday night and the team, plus Adam sat around a table in their usual bar drinking beer and chatting. As the night progressed, Kono suggested they play a game of truth or dare. The team seemed keen to have a laugh, but Max pointed out it wouldn't be appropriate to play dare's in a bar that was so convenient for them, he was adamant one of the team would get everyone barred. So instead they played truths!

"Okay guys, so as Max so kindly pointed out giving each other dares may not be a great idea so will play truths" Kono said, crooking an eyebrow. "We can ask anything and you have to answer!" Kono squealed.

"I'll ask the first one" Danny said, smiling at Kono. "When did you lose your viginity?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Hey why do you have to go there?" Chin exclaimed as Kono rolled her eyes

"I was eighteen." Kono answered as Adam and Chin looked at her, unsure what to think.

"Really?" Danny asked surprised.

"What do you mean really?" Kono asked curiously.

"I just thought you would have been younger, considering you spent your teen years in a bikini with I imagine many guys." Danny pointed out.

"First of all Danno, I didn't spend all my time in a bikini, and when I did they weren't tiny. Secondly, with Chin around guy's ran a mile so unfortunately I ususally didn't get opportunities to flirt with the boys" Kono said as she glared at her cousin. "And lastly, after I bust my knee at sixteen my surfing friends and then boyfriend ditched me because I was in hospital, so I waited." Kono said smirking at Danny.

"What was his name?" Danny pried

"Charlie" Kono answered

"Did you love him?" Continued Danny, as he tried to embarrass his team mate.

"I thought I did." Kono shrugged

"Annnywayyyy" Adam said as he wrapped his arm around Kono protectively.

"Aww baby, you jeleous?" Kono laughed

"No" Adam replied all too quickly.

Kono giggle as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Only got eyes for you babe" She whispered

"Alright, moving on, what's the worst you've got drunk Danno and did you do anything embarrassing?" Steve asked knowing his partners answer.

Danny glared at Steve, wishing he never agreed to the game. "Last Friday I got so drunk when we went out and you dragged me back to your place, and you know what you technically asked two questions Steven not allowed so I'm not answering the rest." Danny mumbled

"Hey brah, you asked me three!" Kono exclaimed

"She's right dude, fess up" Chin said as he chuckled at how uncomfortable Danny was becoming

"I tried it on with Steve's mom" Danny whispered hoping no one heard but unfortunately for him Chin had falcon hearing.

"Mate that's just wrong!" Chin cried as he fell about laughing.

The whole table fell around laughing hysterically until Max stopped them.

"I don't understand why you're laughing." Max stated simply.

"Don't worry Max, why don't you ask a question." Kono said

"Okay, Steve what is your favourite film?" Max asked clearly not understanding the game.

"Ermm Max…" Danny started

"No that was his question Danno" Steve cut in. "Max my favourite film would have to chucky, valentine's day many years ago." Steve smiled fondly.

"Alright, Chin when your first kiss was?" Danny asked

"6th grade, Melissa Moore, butted heads when I went to kiss her again, gave her a nose bleed." Chin laughed.

"Not as bad as getting your lip caught in the guy's braces!" Kono chuckled.

As it got later, the team became more intoxicated, especially Danny.

"I've got one for everyone." Danny exclaimed "Most embarrassing sexual incident, Steve you first"

"Ahh Danno, okay I got one. My first time, came before I had even entered her" Steve stated simply trying not to redden.

The team laughed at the fearless leader's mishap in the bedroom. Danny looked to Chin next.

"Prom night, sex in the back of my uncle's car with my date. Got a bit carried away and thrust to hard, smashed her head against the window, really killed the moment. Not helped by the car later breaking down."

Kono was laughing so hard at her cousin's unfortunate incident, that she choked on her drink.

"Seems you have a bit of trouble with the ladies my friend, that's to confessions were you've admitted to injuring them!" Steve exclaimed.

"At least I can last" Chin said mockingly

Kono and Adam had both become rather quiet during Chin's confession, them both choosing that moment to go to the bathroom. Before they could stand, Danny caught them out.

"Hey love birds, your quiet. Got something to tell us?" Danny laughed

The two looked towards each other before their faces redden, knowing they couldn't lie themselves out of this one.

Adam sighed before starting the story. "We ermm, decided to try something new" Adam mumbled trying to not to make eye contact with Chin.

"We read that using oils during sex could make it more romantic and stuff, so we brought some whilst we were out." Kono continued

"The problem was we didn't look at what specific ones we were required to buy, so we picked up any old thing."

"Turns out deep tissue massage oil with spices are not ideal during sex when it has the potential to get in and on sensitive areas." Kono muttered as she crossed her legs and Adam paled.

The whole team stared in shock, then burst into hysterical laughter, with Danny even falling off his chair.

"Danny it's not funny, I had to go to the doctor and explain what happened!" Kono yelled before hiding her face in her hands.

"Omg you're killing me Kalakaua!" Danny cried

The team eventually called it a night and headed their separate ways. Danny had been successful in his quest to embarrass Kono, but fortunately for her, Danny had got so drunk, her forgot her sex story and the rest of the guys refused to tell him the story.


End file.
